Saving Emily
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: third story in saving (Child name) series. This time its Bella and Edwards turn to save a little girl named Emily who Edward saved from a house fire.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Emily.

(a year since saving Jaslin, Cullen's live in Alaska)

(Edward's POV)

"Love are you ready?" I ask from the little garden behind our cottage. Bell loved the cottage in forks so much that esme recreated it here in Alaska.

"Come on mom" Nessie whines and she fidgets.

"This is why I told you to hunt two weeks ago with us" I say to her and she glares at me.

"OK I'm ready" Bella says as she closes the door behind her.

"OK let's go" Nessie says and jumps over the stone wall. I chuckle at her eagerness and follow. Bella jumps over last and follows us.

"Herd of deer a mile away" Nessie says before taking off. Bella look sat me before running off after our daughter. I follow my girls closely. After we're all satisfied we sit down in the grass.

"Can we race?" Nessie asks. I look at Bella who has an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sure" I say and stand up.

"1, 2, 3" Nessie screams and runs. I let her get ahead of me before taking off with Bella on my heels. I gasp at the sudden smell that reaches me.

A house fire and the sickening sweet smell that meant there were no survivors. I head towards it.

"Dad" Nessie screams and stops 100 yards away.

"Not now renesmee" Bella says and follows me. When we walk on the property Bella looks at it in sadness.

"Edward" she gasps and I look at her.

"Listen" She says and I listen. I hear a faint heart beat that didn't belong to Nessie.

"O my god" I say and quickly take of my coat and hand it to Bella.

"Edward you can't" she cries.

"I either go in there or whoever is in there dies and by the sound of the heartbeat it is a child Bella" I say and she gasps. I run to the house. My ears pick up on the heartbeat and I enter the burning building. I quickly follow the heartbeat until I find a small child unconscious hugging her bear.

I pick her up and flint out of the house. I gasp as I get out. I quickly lay the child down and stop the fire on my arms and legs. Bella gasps in shock and looks at me in fear.

"I'm ok love" I say and Bella runs to me and hugs me. I wince and Bella pulls back.

"I need To go home to change and then I'll take her to the hospital." I say and wrap my coat around the girl.

"Nes run ahead and go to the hospital and warn your grandfather" I say as I cradle the child t my chest.

"Ok daddy" she says and runs off. Bella looks at me and I nod my head at her before running. We quickly get the cottage. I hand the angel to Bella and she holds her close. Our eyes meet and I see the love in her eyes. I go tour room and change quickly.

"Let's take the Volvo" I say as I go to take the angel from my loves arms but she holds onto her. I chuckle and then run out of the house. We get to my car and Bella sits in the back with the child in her arms.

"Edward what will happen to her?" she asks softly.

"They'll look for family members and if there isn't she'll be placed in foster care or a foster home" I say remembering the cases like this over the years working at the hospital.

"Edward I love her" Bella says and I look at her through the rearview mirror.

"SO do I love but we can't get attached if there's family" I say quietly and pull in to the hospital and park in my designated spot.

"I know" she says quietly and I get out and open her door. She hands me the child so it looks normal to the humans. Bella walks next to me as we walk into the hospital.

"Your father has room three open" Dads personal nurse says from the desk. Nod and head there.

"Mom?" I hear Nessie call and Bella turns to go to our daughter. I go to the exam room and lay the child down. Dad walks in a few minutes later.

"What happened?" he asks as he goes to put a pair of gloves on.

"Nes didn't tell you?" I ask.

"No she just said you were bringing in a child." He says.

"We went hunting and we found a house on fire. This little girl was trapped inside." I say. He nods and starts to examine her.

"I'm going to tell nes and Bella to go home, I'll be back" I say softly and he nods. I walk to the waiting room.

"Why don't you guys go home?" I ask softly as I sit next to them.

"I want to stay" Bella says. I sigh and nod at her.

"I'll stay with mommy" nes says.

"Ok, I better get back to help dad I'll come out when I know more information." I say and look at Bella she nods and I go back to the room.

"She's lucky you got to her, she's in pretty bad condition I want to move her to the Pediatric ICU" Dad says and I nod.

"I'll finish examining her and treat her burns upstairs" he says and unlocks the bed. I help him move it upstairs.

"Can you draw some blood and go run it to the lab?" He asks as he was treating her burns on her face. I nod and go to the cabinet to get the supplies.

I quickly draw her blood and take it to the lab. I wait twenty minutes and the technician hand me the results. I go back upstairs.

"Her names Emily faith Jonson. Her parents who were both dead when we got there were Jackie and Landen Jonson. She has one relative which is her mother's brother." I say and dad nods.

"I'll call the family member go tell Bella" he says and I nod. I head down to the main waiting room.

Bella is sitting there with ness sound asleep. I look at them confused.

"She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately" Bella says softly and I sit next to her.

"Do I want to know what you have to tell me?" she asks softly.

"The child's name is Emily faith Jonson, she has a living relative" I say sadly and Bella looks at me and starts to softly cry.

"Shh I'm sure she'll be happier with her uncle than with us" I say softly starting to feel the sadness, realizing too I fell in love with this child.

"Promise me you and Carlisle will keep tabs on her?" Bella asks and I nod.

Of course love" I say softly and she nods.

"Let's go home and try to forget" I say and stand up. I lift ness into my arms and we head outside to the car to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Emily ch.2

(Edward's POV)

When we got home Bella ran into the house and into our room. I sigh and get out. I pick ness up and carry her to her room. I go to comfort my wife when my phone rings. I quickly answer.

"Edward I need you down here" Dad says as soon as I answer.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes" I say and hang up. Go back outside to my car and get back in. I drive to the hospital and go to dad's office.

"What's up?" I ask as I walk in.

"I need you to keep watch on Emily her uncle can't get here for a few days." He says and I nod.

"Has she woken up yet?" I ask softly and he shakes his head.

"Ok I'm going to go and wait for her to wake" I say and walk out of his office with a book from his shelves. I walk down the hall to Emily's room. I sit down in the chair next to her bed and start to read.

After an hour or so I hear her heartbeat speeding up meaning she was waking. Her eyes snap open and she looks around in fright.

"Mommy?" she asks.

"Emily" I say softly and she whips her head to the side t look at me.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" She asks near tears.

"Honey have you ever heard of heaven?" I ask softly and she nods with tears in her eyes.

"They told me buster went to heaven when he died, does that mean mommy and daddy died?" she asks and I nod sadly. She starts sobbing and I try to shush her. I hug her and she starts to sniffle.

"Hush its ok sweetheart, your uncle is coming a few days to take you home with him" I say softly but she stops in fear but relaxes before I could ask.

"Can you tell me what happened sweetheart?" I ask softly.

"My mommy was cooking and daddy scared her and she dropped a towel and it caught on fire and then caught the curtains on fire.. I got scared and hid that's why they died they were looking for me.' She cries.

"Shh its ok sweetheart its ok" I coo softly and hold her to my chest. She clings to me for comfort. I hold her to me and whisper soothing words. She yawns and I chuckle.

"Are you in pain?" I ask as I notice her grimace when she went to stretch. She nods and if on cue dad walks in.

"Hi Emily" he says softly. She looks at me and then back at him.

"OH I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen but you can call me Edward and this is my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I say and she nods.

"How you feeling?" dad asks as he walk further into her room.

"Sore" she says softly and dad nods. He quickly does a checkup.

"Ok I'm going to get some pain medicine for you" he says and leaves. A minute later he comes back with a syringe. Emily pales and shrinks back.

"Shh darling its ok it's going to go into your IV port" I say softly. Dad quickly administers the medicine and Emily starts to yawn.

"Sleep Emily" I say as I tuck her in. I turn off the lights and shut her door softly.

"She's going to be sleeping a lot theses next few days" Dad says as he walks down the hall with me. I nod and walk to my office.

(3 days later)

I was sitting at the nurses desk talking to my nurse when Emily's uncle arrived.

"How can we help you sir?" my nurse asks.

"I'm here for Emily Jonson" he says and I standup.

"You must be her uncle Jason it's nice to meet you" I say. He nods and shakes my hand.

"If you follow me I can take you to your niece" I say.

"How is she?" he asks roughly.

"Doing well with the amount of injures she received. My father can discharge her tonight." I say and he nods. I knock on Emily's door.

"Come in" she says softly and I open the door she looks happy to see me but her eyes fill with panic and her heart races when she sees her uncle.

"Emily your uncle is here to take you home tonight" I say and her uncle walks past me to his niece.

"Oh Emily I was so worried" he says but his voice is too sweet. Something was up.

"I'll leave you two and try and find my father" I say and leave the door open in case of an emercancy. I didn't like the sound of Emily's heart rate.

"Kayla do you know where my father is?" I ask.

"Last time I saw him was this morning in the O.R" she says and I thank her before going to the surgery floor. I quickly find him by the nurse's station.

"Son you never come down here what's up?" he asks and walks towards me.

"Emily's uncle is here" I say and he looks at me questionably.

"When Emily saw him she panicked and he was sugar coating his voice" I say and he nods to himself.

"Edward you know we can't do anything we have no proof that he did anything wrong to her" He says as we walk back down to the PICU (pediatric ICU).

We walk to her room and dad knocks. He walks in.

"hello Mr. Jonson I'm Dr. Cullen I took care of your niece" dad says and shakes the man's hand.

"How is she ?" he ask sweetly and dad looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"She's doing well, she is still on pain medicine and her bandages over her burns will have to be cleaned every morning and night" Dad says and her uncle nods.

"I'll go get her discharge papers and her prescription for pain killers and get a nurse to come in and disconnect her IV and get her dressed." Dad says and her uncle nods. Dad leaves and I follow. He goes to the nurse's desk and his personal nurse goes into the room. Mr. Jonson come out and waits by the door.

"Edward" Dads personal nurse calls and I walk back into the room.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Can you help me please" she says and I see Emily curled in a ball on the bed crying.

"Of course" I say and go over to her.

"Emily what's wrong?" I ask as I lift up her chin.

"I don't want to go home with him" She says.

"Why sweetheart?" I ask softly.

"Because he doesn't like me" She says.

"Honey you need to go home with him" I say softly and the nurse gets the IV out.

"Why can't I live with you?" she asks softly.

"Because honey I'm sure you would rather have family then me and my family who would be strangers" I say.

"Fine" she says softly.

"I got to go Emily but it was nice meeting you" I say and then leave the room and go to my office.

Were we making a mistake letting her uncle take her?


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Emily Ch.3

(Rated T for Abuse)

(Emily's POV/2 weeks since last chapter)

"EMILY!" My uncle yells and I whimper. I was hiding in my room.

"EMILY GET OUT HERE I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN" He screams and I quickly get up. I open my door and run downstairs.

"Finally you B****" he screams and slaps me. I wince in pain and he gets angry. I try to block out him screaming and kicking me.

"Your grounded, no food and I'm leaving for two days, you're not allowed to leave this house do you understand me?" He ask as he grasps my neck. I try to nod but I can't.

He gets angry and starts to beat me more. I scream as he starts to undress me. I black out as he punches me and the pain consumes me.

(Some time later/still Emily's POV)

"BP is dropping" I hear someone scream and I whimper in fright.

"Sweetheart can you hear us?" Another voice asks. I feel a hand take mine.

"Honey if you can hear me squeeze m hand" The first voice asks. I squeeze her hand and I hear a sigh of relief.

"We need to get her to the hospital, she needs a blood transfusion." I try to breath but it hurts.

"Shh sweetheart just relax, your ribs are broken, and some pierced your lung causing it to collapse. Just try and relax" she says and I feel blood on my lips.

We come to a stop and I feel cool air. I fight with my eye lids. I finally get them open and see I'm in the hospital.

"Her lung is collapsed" The female says and I look up and see she's an EMT.

"Kayla get an O.R." A male voice says ad it sound familiar. I look to my left and Carlisle is there pushing my bed in the maze of hallways. I try to talk but it hurts.

"Shh Emily its ok, we're getting you into surgery right now to patch you up your fine sweetheart" he coos softly and doors open and we're in a room with bright lights. Carlisle lift me up and lays me down on a hard table.

I feel someone takes my arm but I was too tired to fight. I feel a pin prick and then everything goes black.

(Carlisle's POV/before Emily arrives)

"Dr. Cullen we have a trauma coming in. Neighbors called police when they heard a little girl screaming." Kayla my personal nurse says from my office doorway.

"Thank you, is there any more info?" I ask as I standup and put my lab coat over my burgundy scrubs.

"They couldn't get ay from the girl she was unconscious when they arrived." She responds I walk in the E.R right as the ambulance pulls in. They run in with the little girl on a stretcher.

"Her lung is collapsed." One of the EMT's tell me as I grab onto the bed.

"Kayla book an O.R" I say and look at the child fully. It was Emily, so Edward was right. She tries to talk but whimpers instead.

"Shh Emily its ok, we're getting you into surgery right now to patch you up your fine sweetheart" I coo and we walk into the O.R. I gently lift Emily up and place her on the table. Amanda the anesthesiologist quickly takes Emily's arm and gives her the anesthetic.

"Prep her for me while I scrub in and figure out which lung it is" I say and look at my surgical nurse. She nods and I leave the room.

I quickly scrub in and walk back in.

"It's her right lung Carlisle" my nurse says and I nod already knowing that from hearing her breath but I had to act human.

"Scalpel" I say and hold my hand out.

(After surgery/still Carlisle's POV)

"Wheel her to recovery, and change her out of theses bloody clothes" I tell the nurses and they nod. I walk out of the O.R and go to my office to call Edward. When I get there my phone was ringing.

"Dad what's wrong? Alice had a vision and said you needed to talk to me" he says in a rush.

"Emily was brought in by ambulance all bloody with a punctured lung, when the EMT's were there her uncle was nowhere to be found" I say and he growls.

"I'm coming down there" he says and hangs up. I sigh. Well that went well, not! I walk down to the recovery room.

"Carlisle" my nurse says a little panicky.

"Yes Kayla?" I ask as I turn towards her and she takes me into a room.

"When I changed her there are cuts and bruises everywhere" she says.

"And?" I ask telling she's hiding something.

"Carlisle she had no underwear on and there was bruising on her thighs and a cut that looks like it needs stiches" she says and I gasp.

"You're thinking she was sexually abused to?" I whisper in shock and she nods.

"Thank you for informing me" I say and walk out of the room right as Edward comes walking into the recovery bay.

"Where is she?" he ask panicky.

"Son stop I need to talk to you but you ant lose your temper" I say softly blocking my thoughts from him.

"What happened" he asks.

"While my nurse was changing her out of her clothes she found multiple bruises and cuts, also she had no underwear on and there was bruising on her thighs and a gash that will probably need to be stitched." I say an Edward growls softly.

"Edward I won't let you go in there unless you calm down" I say.

"I'm fine" he says.

"Just take a walk and calm down I can tell you're not calm" I say looking at his eyes. He nods and walks off. I sigh and turn to go to Emily's room.

(Emily's POV)

I hear beeping as I wake up. I get my eyes open and look around and see I'm in the hospital. As I breathe my ribs ache and everything comes back to me. I look down and see a blanket laying over me and I'm in a hospital gown. The door creaks open and Carlisle pop his head in.

"hey Emily" he says and his voice is soft.

"Hi" I say happy to see someone I know.

"Honey can I ask you some questions?" he asks as he sits down on the rollie chair in the room. I nod and look down t my lap as I fiddle with a loose string.

"Honey my nurse said she found a lot of bruising and cuts on you has someone been harming you?" he asks softly and I start to cry.

"Its ok Emily you can tell us we can help you" He says softly as he takes my hand. I nod hesitatingly afraid my uncle would come in the room.

"One more question and then I need to examine you" he says and I nod.

"Has your uncle or anyone ever touch you inappropriately or a place you're not comfortable with like your private places" he asks and I sob and shake my head yes.

"Shh it's ok" he says as he hugs me.

"I need to examine you and then a cop will come in and take your statement and then you can rest." He says and I shake my head no.

"Nobody allowed t look at me" I cry and bring my knees to my chest. I gasp in pain at the pain that results in that action.

"Honey I need you to relax, I can get a female doctor if it makes you comfortable when the time comes to look at you down there' he says softly and I shake my head no.

"No one allowed to, mommy will be mad at me already because uncle touched me" I cry.

"Honey no doctor in this hospital will touch you the way he did, he was doing it for sick pleasure. Either me or one of my fellow doctor's needs to look down there to make sure you're ok" He says softly.

"Promise mommy won be mad?" I ask softly as I look up towards the ceiling.

"I promise your mommy won't be mad even all the way up there in heaven" he says and I nod my head nervously.

"Fine" I say and he pats my hand. He stand up and pulls his stethoscope from his neck. He finishes the normal check up quickly. He was having me lay down so he could look at all my cuts and bruises when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Carlisle calls and the door opens and Edward walks in.

"Edward" I squeal in happiness and sit up. He comes to me and hugs me. I blush when I see Carlisle standing there looking at me. I lay back down and hold my hand out. Edward takes it and I relax.

\ Carlisle comes over to me and lifts up my gown but makes sure the blanket covers from my belly button and down. He starts to run his hands down my sides and I cry when he hits few sore spots.

"We're going to have to get your ribs x-rayed to see if there's any more broken ones with splinters" Carlisle says and I nod and look at Edward. He smiles at me and his other hand comes up to my head and plays with my hair.

Carlisle starts to gentle run his hands over my arms and then checks all he bruising and cuts.

"Ok the cuts are healing and I don't suspect an infection" he says and pulls my gown back down making sure not to touch bellow my belly button. He goes to the end of the bed and I whimper.

"Shh its ok honey I'm just going to look at your feet to your knee's" he says softly and lifts the blanket to just above my knees. He picks up my left ankle and rolls it in his hand and I cry in pain. He gently feels around my ankle but it still hurts.

"We'll get that x rayed to and see what's wrong with it" he says softly and then moves to my other foot. He move this one and I feel no pain. He runs his hands up my legs and stops on my knees.

"Ok everything seems ok, I'm going to call down to radiology and tell them we're coming and then when we come back we need to examine you were your uncle touched you" he says and I whimper.

"Shh its ok, my father will be gentle or we can get a female doctor" Edward says softly as Carlisle leaves the room. Edward wipes away he tears and talks softly to me. Carlisle comes back in a few minutes later.

"Radiology is ready for her" he says and Edward nods and stand up. They unlock my bed and wheel me through the hall and to the elevator. Once in the elevator Carlisle pushes the 1st floor button. When we get there the wheel me to a dark room with a big machine in the middle of it and a small glass room connect to it.

"Carlisle, Edward" a female voice says and I look around and see a women standing by the door to the glass room.

"Sydney" Carlisle greets back as he picks me up. He walks to the machinery and lays me down on the table connected to it. He goes to walk back to the door but I grab his hand.

"Emily I can't stay with you" he says softly and I whimper in right.

"Don't leave me" I cry.

"Shh its ok I'm going to be behind the glass its ok we'll talk you through it" he says and Sydney comes up behind him. He takes an apron thing from her and lays it across my legs and belly. He gives my hand a light squeeze and then goes into the glass room. Edward follows close behind.

We'll do your ribs and then your ankle" Sydney says as she moves the machinery and turns on bright light. When she's satisfied she goes to the glass room.

"Emily stay very still sweetheart" I hear Carlisle. The machine starts flashing and making loud noises I start to cry and try to get up.

"Daddy" I scream and Carlisle runs in.

"Honey daddy's in heaven' He says as he tries to get me to la back down.

"Daddy" I point to the glass wall. Edward comes out.

"Daddy" I cry and reach for him.

"Edward" Carlisle says and daddy comes over.

"Shh daddy's here you're going to be fine." He says softly and kisses my forehead.

"Honey we need to get an x ray of your ankle and then we can go back to your room" Daddy says softly and lays be back down. He moves the pad to my chest and kisses my forehead again.

"Honey daddy needs to go back behind the glass for a minute" He says and I shake my head no.

"Shh I'll still talk to you" he says softly.

"Fine" I say and my body shakes.

"Just relax" he says and goes back behind the glass. I look around and see I'm alone again.

"Emily its ok, one more baby" he says and the machine start to make noises.

"Its ok baby, you're ok nothing bad is happening" He says softly. The machine stops and daddy rushes back overtime.

"Shh its done baby" he says as he takes the pad off me and picks me up. He walks out of the room and sets me back on my hospital bed.

"Where's teddy?" I ask realizing my bear wasn't with me.

"I don't know sweetheart where did you have it last?" daddy asks as they wheel my bed to the elevator.

"I don't know" i say and start to cry.

"Son she wasn't brought in with it so I'm assuming it's at the uncle's place" Carlisle says and I scream.

"No I want my bear" I cry.

"Shh its ok honey, I'll call one of my family to go get it" he says softly.

"Not Bella" Carlisle says and daddy nods.

The elevator stops and we're on a different floor. A few of the nurses say hello to daddy and I realize it was the children's floor. Daddy wheels me to a room while Carlisle goes to talk to another doctor. Daddy sets me up in an empty room and locks the wheel on the bed. He takes his phone and texts someone.

"My brother is going to get your bear sweetheart" he says softly as he sits next to me. Carlisle comes back with another doctor.

"Honey remember before we had your x rays what I told you we need to do?" he asks. I think back and realize he wanted to look at me down in my private area. I nod and start cry.

"Emily I can either do it or Dr. Cassie can" he say and I shake my head no.

"Baby girl look at me" daddy says and I look over at him.

"Honey we need to do this so you can come home with me. I promise my father or Dr. Cassie will not hurt you" He says softly.

"Can I have teddy first?" I ask softly. Teddy was always with me when something was scary to me. Daddy looks over to Carlisle. He nods and I lay back down.

"Emmett will be here in a few minutes with teddy honey" daddy says and I nod.

"You know honey good little girls get candy" Carlisle says and i look at him.

"If we get this done I'm sure daddy will let you have some won you Edward" He says and looks over o daddy.

"Of curse dad, but sweetheart your going have to be very still" Daddy says and I nod. There a knock at the door.

"Here bro" I hear a deep voice and q huge man walks in. I whimper and scoot back in the bed.

"Thank you Emmett" he says and takes my teddy from Emmett.

"TEDDY" I yell and reach for him.

"What do you say?" daddy asks.

"Please?" I ask softly and daddy hands me teddy. I squeeze him to me.

"Honey can you lay down?" Carlisle asks and I nod and lay down.

"We're going to go nice and slow" He says and steps forward and puts her hands on my hips. I whimper and she pulls my pj bottoms off.

I reach for the blanket but daddy stops me.

"Shh look at me you're ok" He says softly. I cry and shake my head no.

"Shh just a peek honey, your fine. It'll take me less than two minutes if you lay still and cooperate." says as she puts some gloves on. Carlisle sits on the bed and blocks my view of her.

"Shh its ok pumpkin your fine" he says softly as he rubs my hand soothingly.

"I need to call Bella and tell her to get a room ready in the cottage for Emily" Daddy says and stands up to leave.

"Edward why don't you go to the gift shop also and get Emily some candy" Carlisle says softly and I smile.

"OK I'll be back sweetheart be good for your grandpa Carlisle and Dr. Cassie" Daddy says and leaves. I feel hands touching me and I whimper.

"Shh its ok"" Carlisle says softly as he lays a hand on my cheek.

"Carlisle she needs stitches on her thigh" Dr. Cassie says.

"OK" He says and gets up.

"It looks like he just touched her, I found no vaginal penetration" she says and I whimper at the big words.

"Shh honey it just means he didn't do anything besides touching but touching is a crime." Grandpa says.

"I'll call the cops while you stitch her up" Grandpa says.

" Dr. Cassie to the E.R" A female says over the loud speakers.

"I'll have your nurse call the police" Dr. Cassie says and runs out of the room. Grandpa goes over to a cabinet and starts to grab stuff. I see a shot and sit up.

"Shh its ok just lay back honey" he coos softly. I lay down and hold onto teddy.

"Little pinch" he says and I feel his cold hand holding my thigh down before I feel a sharp pinch.

"OWWIE it hurts" I cry.

"Shh it's ok" he says softly and I start to feel a soft tugging. He finishes and daddy walks in.

"Hey bay" he says as he comes to me.

"I got you some clothes to change into and I got you a few bags of candy and I got a surprise for you" he says as he pulls out the clothes. A nurse walks in and takes the clothes.

"Honey Kayla is going to get you changed and then I'll take you home" Daddy says softly and kisses my forehead.

"Ok daddy" I say softly. Grandpa and he leave and the nurse quickly helps me change. Daddy comes in and picks me up. He walks down three flights of stairs and to a parking lot. He takes me to a silver car. He opens the door and sets me in a car seat. He straps me in.

"I'll be back I'm going to get something from the back" he says and I nod. He goes the back and comes back. He come back with a huge teddy bear. He hand it to me and I squeal as I hug it.

"Thank you daddy" I say happily.

"You're welcome baby" he says and smiles before closing the door. He gets in and starts to drive.

"Where we going?" I ask nervously.

" Home" daddy replies with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Emily Ch.4

(A/N mia is 9 and Jaslin is 7 in this story, also Emily is 6 in this story)

(Bella's POV)

"Nes come on your father is bringing your new sister home" I yell to my daughter. She walks out of her room.

"I'm here" she says and walks to the door.

"Are you not happy?" I ask as I see her expression.

"No I'm happy" she says and I nod. I hear Edwards car pull up to the main house.

"Come on mommy there here" nes says and grabs my hand before pulling me out of the cottage.

"Honey slow down or you will scare Emily" I say as we flint to the main house. Nessie slows down making me slam into her. We stumble into the driveway. Edward gives me a questioning look as he helps Emily out. Dad pulls up and Nessie and I are still on the ground. Dad raises and eyebrow as he sees us. I get up and brush off. I pull my daughter of the ground and brush her off.

"MOM" she whines like a three year old.

"Oh stop you can't be dirty when you meet your little sister" I say and Edward has Emily in his arms walking towards us.

"Emily this is your mother and your sister nes" Edward says.

"HI mommy, sissy" Emily says and nes awes as do I.

"Son the cops are coming by in a few hours to talk to Emily" Dad says and i look at them.

"Nes why don't you take Emily in the back" Edward says and hands Emily to nes

"Come on sis let's play on the jungle gym" Nes says and walks to the back.

'What happened?" I asked as Dad steps toward me.

"Love she was abused" he says.

"I know that but what are you hiding" I growl in frustration.

"Her uncle touched her sexually." He says and I let out a scream before my predatory part of my mind takes over.

(Edward's POV)

"Her uncle touched her sexually" I say and Bella screams like a cougar and her eyes glaze over. I look over at dad in fear.

"Bella?" he calls and she screams and goes to run. I tackle her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screams and starts to scratch and bite me. I wince in pain as her teeth comes in contact with my shoulder.

"Dad" I call for help as Bella struggle to get out of my grasp. He comes over and helps me get her back on her feet. He trap her in between our bodies. She tries to get out but dad grabs her.

"Shh Bella it ok she's safe, now you just need to come back to us" he says softly as he hugs her to him. He coos and whispers to here softly.

"I got her go check on the girls" He says and looks up at me. I nod and run to the back.

"Daddy" Emily screams as she slides down the slide. She runs to me and jumps in my arms. I chuckle and hug her.

"Are you having fun?" I ask as I let her down and we walk back to nes.

"I love nes" She says and run to nes. Nes picks her up and hugs her.

"I love you to sis, how about we get back to playing and daddy and play with us?" She says. I look at her with my father look. She smiles and Emily nods happily.

"I will get you back later I whisper to nes too low for Emily to hear.

" Ok fine" I say and go over to them. We play for a little while and I see Bella walking towards us.

(Emily's POV)

Daddy was playing tickle monster with us when I see mommy come back.

"Mommy" I yell and run to her. She smiles at me as she picks me up.

"Are you having fun?" she asks as she walk towards daddy.

"Yeah we were playing tickle monster" I say and daddy growls softly at me. I squeal as he starts to tickle me in mommy arms.

"Kid's" Grandpa Calls and mommy and daddy look to the house.

"The rest of the family just got home and I'm sure they want to meet Emily" he says and I get nervous and hide my face in mommy's hair.

"Shh they'll love you" Mommy whispers.

"Nes it's your job to make sure Jaslin and mia don't go overboard why don't you go inside and talk to them while we talk to your sister" daddy says and I see nes go into the house.

"How many?" I ask nervously.

"7" mommy says and I shake my head no.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Daddy asks softly.

"Will hey hit and hurt me?" I ask.

"No, I promise no one in this family will ever hit you" he says and mommy rubs my back soothingly.

"Ok" I say and mommy sets me down as we walk towards the house. When we get to the door daddy smiles at me and opens it. We walk in and everyone is standing there. Grandpa smiles at me.

"Well you know grandpa, next to him is our mother your grandma esme" Mommy says and I nod and wave.

"Hi sweetheart" she says and smiles.

"Let's see next to her is my oldest brother Emmett who you briefly saw today, and his wife Rose and their daughter Mia" Daddy says.

"Hi sweetheart" auntie rose says sweetly.

"Hey kiddo" Uncle Emmett says.

"Hi Emily" Mia says and smiles at me.

"And then we have my youngest sister Alice, her husband Jasper and their daughter Jaslin" Daddy says and I nod and wave at them.

"OH MY SHES ADORABLE" Auntie Alice squeals. I wince and her voice and back into mommy.

"Hi darling" Uncle Jasper says and smiles.

"Hi Emily" Jaslin says and I look at her in fear. She was really hyper like Auntie Alice.

"Are you hungry honey?" grandma asks and I nod.

"I'll go get lunch ready for you kids." Grandma says and leaves.

"Daddy where teddy?" I ask nervously.

"I'll go get them" dad days and leaves out another door in the front room. He comes in with both teddy bears and I squeal and run to him. He gives them to me and I hug them. Daddy picks me up and sets me on the couch. I snuggle into my big teddy bear and fall asleep.

(2 hours later)

I don't know how long I was asleep until I heard voices.

"Can't it wait she's sleeping" Mommy says.

"I'm sorry Miss but we need to get her statement now." I hear a male say.

"The nerve of you, you'll be hearing from my father" Mommy says.

"If he's a lawyer he will understand" the guy says.

"He's the head of police" Mommy says. (A/N Charlie is alive but is a vampire. I will hopefully get the story for it up after I finish this story)

"I'm sorry miss but I still need to get her statement" He says and I feel mommy sit next to me.

"Emily" she calls and I roll over.

"Honey you need to wake up" she says and I groan and open my eyes. There was two police officers one male and one female standing in the middle of the room. I shake my head and bury myself into mommy's side.

"Shh sweetheart I'll stay" She says.

"Um miss it's our policy that you can't so she won't lie to us about her uncle so she can stay here." The male says and the women looks over with a sad look.

"John can't we make exception this time, look at the poor girl she's frightened" The female says.

"Laurie you know we can't" he says.

"Can one of my other family members stay with her? My husband and I with our daughter live in a cabin a mile into the woods. This is my husband's parent's house and she's only meet the rest of the family once besides my father in law who was her doctor in the hospital" Mommy says.

"Fine but you and your other family must leave the house" John says.

"Bella I'll stay with her, I'm sure they'll need my medical report" grandpa says as he walks in the room. Mommy nods and stands up. She hugs me and kisses my forehead. The others leave and mommy follows. I make a whiney noise in distress and grandpa comes next to me.

"Shh honey" he coos softly. I go to grab his hand and he takes it and smiles at me.

"Please take a seat" he says to Laurie and john. They take a seat and then john gets a serious face.

"Can you tell me your full name, birthday and your parent's name?" he asks.

"Emily faith Jonson, April 7th, my parents' names we're Landon Monroe Jonson and Jackie Grace Hanson Jonson." I say nervously not like talking to the man. He nods and writes it down.

"Now our report says that your uncle was abusing you? Is this correct and is it can you tell us the details?" he asks.

"MY uncle James was hurting me, he use to slap and punch me. He started to not give me food and he use to ground me for nothing. He use to bring home friends and they would…" I say but start to cry. "They would what honey?" Laurie asks.

"They would touch me" I sob and go to get off the couch to run. I don't realize I'm wrapped in a blanket and I fall of the couch. I cry in pain and I feel cold hands pick me up.

"Shh it's ok" grandpa says as he brings me closer to him. I latch onto him and cry.

"Doctor Cullen is this true?" John asks.

"Yes, she was brought the hospital bleeding and he broke her ribs and three of them punctured her lung. She required emercancy surgery. After my nurse was changing her and saw that she had no underwear on. She came to me with this and I went to talk to Emily. She says that he touched her. I had a collogue of mine do and exam and there was no vaginal penetration but there was evidence he touched her and he cut her on her thigh which needed sixteen stitches." Grandpa says as he rubs my back.

"How did she go to live with her uncle?" Laurie asks.

"A house fire killed her parents and my son found her in the yard while driving past. He quickly got her in the car and drove her to the hospital." Grandpa says and sits down with me.

"Why didn't your son call for an ambulance?" john asks.

"My son is a pediatrician he knew what he was doing" Grandpa says and I pull on his shirt to get his attention.

"I want them to go. I don't want them here anymore" I say to him.

"Excuse me if you have any more questions please contact me at the hospital, she doesn't need to hear anymore she's already afraid" grandpa says and stands up. He sets me on the couch and shows the police to the door. After their gone he comes back in to me.

"Are you hungry Emily?" he asks as he kneels in front of me. I shake my head no and curl up into a ball and clutch teddy.

"Honey you haven't eaten since breakfast" he says softly as he sits down and brings me into his arms. He cradles me to his chest. I cry into his shirt.

"Shh its ok he's not going to get you anymore" he whispers soothingly. I yawn and lay my head on his chest. He rubs my back and stands up.

He walks up the stairs and into a bedroom. It was painted gold and there was a huge gold bed in the middle. He lays me down and I whimper.

"Shh I'm here" He says as he removes his shoes and lays down next to me. I yawn and lay my head back against his chest. I fall asleep to him singing softly to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Emily ch.5

(Bella's POV)

"There gone" Alice says and I get up to back to my daughter.

"Bella stay here she's bonding with dad right now" Alice says and I nod and walk into Edwards arms. He hugs me before kissing my lips softly.

"You should call your father and tell him what happened" He whispers in my ear and I nod. I grab my phone and head to Edward and I's room. I dial the now familiar number. It rings for a second and he answer.

"Hey kiddo" he says and I can hear he was at home.

"Hey dad" I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks picking up on my frustrated tone.

"The cops we're at the main house today" I say.

"Why?" he asks slightly panicked.

"Edward and I are adopting, the little girl we told you bout, she was brought into Carlisle's E.R with a collapsed lung." I say.

"So she was getting abused?" he asks and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"He abused her emotionally, physically, verbally and sexually" I say and he gasps.

"SO the police came to get her statement?" he asks.

"Yeah two of them came, the female didn't talk when I was there, and the male was really rude" I say as I sit down.

"Can you tell me there names?" he asks.

"Laurie and john love" Edward says and I nod.

"Edward says their names are Laurie and john" I say and dad hums.

"How was john rude?" he asks and I hear him writing information down.

"He was rude to me, he wouldn't let Emily sleep, they came while she was napping and he forced me to wake her up or he said he would have done it himself. He also said I couldn't stay with her" I says.

"Ok thanks honey I'll talk to them" He says.

"Thanks daddy" I say.

"You're welcome baby girl, now when can I come and meet my new granddaughter?" He asks and I laugh.

"Tonight will be fine, right now she's sleeping in Carlisle's arms" I say and he chuckles.

"He's such a good father and grandfather" Dad sighs.

"SO are you, Nessie loves you" I say and he chuckles.

I know kiddo" he says.

"Once you live for almost 4 hundred years im sure you will be just like him" I say.

"Maybe kiddo, but I should let you go I can tell you're anxious to get back to Emily" he says.

"I love you dad" I say.

"Love you to kiddo" he says before hanging up. I sigh and put my cell phone away. I get u and head towards the front room. Alice is in the midst of a vision. Edward is gripping the counter and I hear a slight crack.

"Edward" I yell as my counter top turns to dust in his hands. He looks at me and then his hand.

"Oops." He says and I glare at him.

"I'll fix it I'm sorry it's just Emily is going to have a panic attack and its bad" he says.

"Alice's vision?" I ask and he nods and I sigh.

"Bella you need to go, I see that she will only calm down with both of you no just dad" She says and I run out of the house.

When I get to the main house I hear Emily screams and dads soothing voice trying o calm her. I flint up to mom and dad's room.

"Emily honey its ok it was a dream" Dad says soothingly.

"Momma" she cries and I walk to her. She lunges into my arms. I hold her and try to calm her down.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask quietly

"night….mare" she says between sobs. I hold her closer to me.

"Shh it's ok, you're ok baby" I coo and hold her as I sit down. Dad sits next to me and we try to calm her. After ten minutes she was still panicking.

"I'm going to get a sedative" dad mummers to quietly for her to hear. I nod and hold Emily a little tighter. When dad comes back he has the shot in his hands along with a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. He sits next to me and takes Emily's little arm. She tries to pull back but dad holds as tight as he can without hurting her. She looks up and starts to cry harder and faster.

"Shh darling it's ok this will relax you" I coo softly and she shakes her head.

"NO needles" She cries and tries to get out of both of our grasps. I hold onto her and coo softly.

"No" she screams louder as dad rubs the alcohol on her arm.

"Dad stop, we're traumatizing her" I say and dad lets go of her arm. She snuggles into my chest. Dad lays everything on his nightstand. I lay down with Emily and dad goes to the other side so we cocoon her.

"Shh its ok baby you're ok" Dad coos as he rub her back.

"No shot" she cries.

"I know sweetheart, no shots i promise, but you need to calm own" he says and I can tell he's listening to her breathing and heartbeat.

"Shh baby its ok just relax" I coo into her ear and she nods but still holds onto me. Dad rubs her back and she starts to fall asleep again.

"Charlie's coming tonight" I says and he nods.

"Good you haven't seen him in a while" he says.

"Only because he went to Canada to hunt thanks to Emmett for getting him hooked on bear" I say between giggles. He chuckles and I hear the rest of the family running home. Edward jumps into the window and lands perfectly. I stand up and hug him. He hugs me back and rubs my back.

I let him sit next our daughter and dad sits also.

"I'm going to get her some food" I say and walk out of the room.

(Emily's pov)

I roll over and yelp in surprise when I feel cold hands grab me. I look up and daddy is smiling at me as he sets me back down on the bed. I realize i rolled almost of the bed.

"Thank you daddy" I say and scoot into hi lap. He holds me and kisses my forehead. My tummy growls and I blush.

"You hungry baby?" he asks and I nod. He picks me up and walks down stairs with me. The rest of the family are lounging on the couch. Daddy walks into a huge kitchen and sets me down at the center island. Mommy sets down a plate of food and I eagerly start to eat.

Mommy and daddy chuckle and go to wash the dishes. I finish and get up to go wash my dish. Daddy take it from me and I pout.

"Daddy let me do it" I say.

"NO honey you don't need to do anything but act like a child why don't you find your sister and see if she wants to do something but make sure to stay in the house" he says as he crouches to my level. I nod and hug him before running into the other room. Nessie is laying in a bean bag chair. I jump on her and she laughs as she sits up.

"Can we play?" I ask.

"Sure what do you want to do?" she asks and stands up.

"I don't know" I say.

"How about we play a board game?" she asks and I nod. She giggles and take my hand and leads me to a closet. She opens it and it has shelves and shelves of games. She picks me up so I can see the higher shelves. I grab operation and she closes the door. We go to the dining room and start to play. Half way through the door bell buzzes.

"Oh he's here" mommy says excitedly and runs to answer the door.

"Who's here?" I ask nervously.

"Grandpa Charlie, mommy's dad" Nessie says happily and grabs my hand and walks into the front room with me. Mommy is hug attacking this man.

"Hello kiddo" He chuckles as he pulls away. I see he's in a police uniform and my heart beat picks up and I tug on Nessie's hand to let mine go.

"Shh you're ok Emily he's not going o hurt you" She says softly as she kneels in front of me. "He will take me away" I cry.

"Shh no he won't you're never going back to your uncle" She says softly.

"Daddy I want you to meet Emily" mommy says and leads him closer to me. He crouches.

"Hi sweetheart" He says softly and I try to run. Daddy picks me up and rubs my back.

"What did I do?" Charlie asks.

"Nothing she's afraid you're going to take her back to her uncle" Daddy says as he rubs my back.

"Of course not, what he did was disgusting and he's already down at the station getting booked" Charlie says and takes a step closer. I whimper.

"Shh honey he caught your uncle and is going to lock him away so he can't come and hurt you" Daddy says and I nod.

"Can I hug you?" Grandpa Charlie asks and I nod and reach my arms out. He takes me from daddy and hugs me.

"She's beautiful bells" he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Yes indeed she is" mommy says softly. Grandpa Charlie sets me down and I run back over to Nessie.

"We didn't finish our game" I pout and she giggles and takes me back to the dining room.

(Two hours later)

I yawn as we finish are fourth game.

"Time for bed sweet pea" daddy says as he picks me up. Grandpa Charlie already left so I said goodbye to the rest of the family. Daddy wraps me in a blanket as him and mommy put on their coats. Nessie puts her coat on and we walk outside. Mommy wraps an arm around daddy's waist.

I lay my head down on daddy's shoulder. I wake up to mommy and daddy talking. I scrunch my face up and whine.

"We're home baby" Daddy says and I feel warmth. I open my eyes and see we're in a small cottage.

Daddy goes down a hallway. He stops at a door and open it. I look at it in awe. Daddy chuckles as he sets me on the bed and goes to the closet. He comes out with a princess nightgown. I grab it and I look at him. He turns around and I quickly change. Mommy comes in and they tuck me in.

"love you" I say.

"Love you to baby" they say together.

They both kiss me and I fall asleep soon after. My new life.

THE END!


End file.
